What She Needs
by hammondgirl
Summary: During Biology, Edward gets a peek into someone's fantasy staring none other than himself & the one person he finds himself growing increasingly attracted to: Bella. When Bella suddenly begins to feel ill, he offers her a ride home... BxE, AU


Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer created. I just like to play with them.

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**Title: What She Needs**

**Username: HammondGirl**

**Category: Vampire Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**Story Type: Mixed: Vampire Edward, Human Bella**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER. **

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm one of the three of us.**

**If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!**

**/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/3/0/1/**

It's times like this that I wish I'd been a little older when Carlisle, my so-called father, had changed me into a vampire. If reliving high school over and over wasn't enough, sitting through a lunch hour everyday was just plain torturous.

See, I have the ability to read other's thoughts. It can be helpful in most situations, but right now my brother Emmett is getting on my last nerve. He has brought a dozen hard boiled eggs for "lunch" today and is currently waving them under my nose.

"_Come on Eddie, we need to keep up the ruse here. Mom and Dad like Forks. No one has caught on to us yet_," he thought.

I growled lowly enough that the humans in the cafeteria could not hear but my family could. "Don't call me Eddie," I spoke aloud to him.

His girlfriend, my sister Rosalie, laughed out loud. "Is he getting on your nerves today too, Edward?"

"Calm down," Jasper, my other brother, thought. He had the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. I could feel the force of his calming powers flowing towards me.

My other sister Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, just smiled sweetly at him.

"So anyone want one of my eggs?" Emmett was pushing his limits now.

Alice turned towards him after he asked and playfully swatted the back of his head.

"Thanks sis," Rosalie said to her.

"Anytime," Alice replied.

Alice's eyes unfocused and I listened in on her thoughts. Alice caught glimpses of the future periodically, and I was lucky enough to be able to witness the visions, while the others could only hear about them.

I looked into her mind and caught on that the vision was about me. I appeared to be sitting very still in my next class, Biology, next to my lab partner, Bella Swan. The lights were off in the classroom, and a movie was being shown during the class. Alice suddenly blocked me from her thoughts.

"Hey, what was that? I only saw that it was in Biology," I said to her.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just that the movie is about blood typing. I wouldn't worry about it. You control yourself it looks like. Besides, we just hunted yesterday," she answered.

Emmett chuckled. "What's the matter, _Eddie_? Is being a vegetarian not good enough anymore? Afraid the thought of some human blood will make you eat her?"

We all knew who he was referring to. Bella Swan, my lab partner, had moved to Forks six weeks ago and was literally the talk of the town. I was baffled the first day of school when I realized I could not hear her thoughts across the cafeteria. Then, when she was assigned to be my partner for labs in Biology, I was blindsided by the scent of her blood. I had not drunk human blood in over eighty years, but was incredibly tempted to drink hers. It called to me and it had taken every ounce of strength I could muster up not to kill her that first class period.

"_Don't worry so much Edward_," Alice thought, breaking into my memory of that first afternoon with Bella. "_I just wanted to show you so you can prepare yourself. You can never be too careful when it comes to blood_."

I wish I could tell her I _was _worried about going to Biology in a few minutes. Being able to read thoughts in that class was a terrible nuisance. A student named Mike Newton had been explicitly fantasizing about Bella for the last month. At first, it was kind of amusing to eavesdrop on the hormonal teenager. Now it was not only annoying, but I was finding myself angry with him for having those thoughts about Bella.

Three weeks ago, I had smelled something about my lab partner that drove me wild. It wasn't her blood I was tempted by any longer. She had become aroused during class one day and I could smell the liquid pooling between her thighs. I had never wanted to listen to someone's thoughts so badly. Who could she possibly be thinking about that had her so turned on in the cold and damp Biology classroom? Surely, she could not hear Mike's thoughts about her that afternoon like I unfortunately could. It had been so frustrating to have a supernatural sense of smell because of the fact that I couldn't hear the reasoning behind her arousal. Over the last two weeks, it had happened two more times, and I was finding _myself_ fantasizing about Bella. I wished desperately that it was me causing this reaction to her body.

I must have still had a panicked look on my face because Alice spoke aloud to me this time. "Edward, I didn't see anything bad happen. I just know how tempted you are about Bella's blood, and how you wanted her. I think that if you are prepared, my vision will be true and everything will be just fine."

If I could still blush, I would. Alice didn't have a clue as to _how_ I wanted Bella now – naked, and in my bed.

I smiled at Alice and rose from my seat. I chanced a glance over to Bella's table across the cafeteria. She was looking down into her lunch tray, picking apart a bread roll with both hands. I tried once again to tune into her thoughts with no success. Instead, I looked over and focused in on Bella's name being thought by Tyler, a boy who was sitting just two seats down from her at the same table.

"_Man, Bella's looking at them again. Of course she is. All of these girls only drool over them. I mean, how can I become a Cullen? Jasper gets Alice, not that I could date someone that hyper, but hey, she's cute in her own way. Then Emmett has a freaking supermodel for his girlfriend. I mean, it's weird that they're adopted siblings or whatever, but it's still kinda hot. Now Bella, the only girl who could possibly __not__ know about me wetting my pants in kindergarten, is staring at Edward_."

Is she really staring at me now? I grabbed the edge of my table before glancing back at her. She's just looking down at her tray still. But wait - dear lord, she's blushing.

Normally, the sudden rush of blood to Bella's skin would make me tighten my grip on the cafeteria table hard enough to break it, but maybe she's actually blushing over me. The only thing that tightening around here is currently constricting in my jeans

Now I'm terribly frustrated about Bella. What could have made her blush like that? I hope it's not anything like what most of these stupid girls think. She couldn't possibly be thinking of Mike Newton. But then again, most of the girls in this school do.

Jessica Stanley is one of those girls. She usually has at least one sexual fantasy a day, either during lunch or in Biology. Her leading man fluctuated between me and Mike Newton of all people. Lately, it had been Mike because he was not paying her as much attention to her as normal. I was glad not to have to watch myself kissing her in her little daydreams.

I chuckled under my breath at the thought, and looked back up to find Bella already gone from her table. I scanned the cafeteria to get one last look at her before class, but she must have left already.

I was getting more nervous to go to class now. We were going to be sitting next to each other while watching a movie about blood. I don't normally doubt Alice's visions, but it's still slightly unnerving to think about. Another reason to be nervous about going to class is Mike. His little daydream scenarios involving Bella have been progressing to a more sexual nature lately. I don't know how to feel about that. I mean, I shouldn't be jealous of another man's thoughts about her, but I can't stomach the idea of her actually living out one of Mike's fantasies with him. It makes me ill to think of her with any of the boys that think about her in this school. Yet, she is aroused by someone. And I'm going to be stuck sitting next to her for the next hour, in the dark, blocked from her mind.

I walked out into the courtyard and made my way over to the Science building. A few students were still milling around, so I knew I wasn't late or anything, but I was kind of sad that Bella had left the cafeteria before I could sneak one more look at her face. I couldn't dare look at her during class without the risk of her catching me stare at her.

I walked into the Biology classroom to find Bella sitting at our desk with her back turned towards me. She was turned completely around on her stool to face her friend Angela.

The two girls had been giggling when Angela looked up at me in the doorway. Bella turned back towards me and moved her legs separately to place them back under our lab table. I caught a glimpse of her creamy white thighs and a hint of midnight blue lace hidden up under her blue jean skirt. Dear God. I love that color on her and now that I know what color her panties are, how can I possibly sit next to her for an hour in the dark and not think about them.

She really has no clue how tempting she is. I wonder if she even realizes she has just flashed me. Probably not. Bella is so sweet to her friends, and has been impossibly shy around the boys that have had the courage to ask her out so far. I was glad she was so timid; it had kept her from actually going out with any of them.

I made my way over to my seat next to her and sat down. I put my backpack on the floor next to the black topped lab table and sat down. I looked over at her to greet her.

She was looking at me already. "Hi Edward," she said.

"Hello Bella," I responded.

I desperately wanted to get to know her. I was fascinated that I couldn't hear her thoughts. From our labs together, I knew she was intelligent, but she never offered up any personal information in our conversations, but I had not either. Maybe I should start today. I was going to continue our greeting with a general question about the weather or the field trip that was coming up, but Mr. Banner walked into the classroom pushing a television and ancient VCR on a cart, turning both of our heads to turn towards the front of the class.

While most of the students around me internally groaned at the thought of a boring class with a Biology related movie, a thought from Jessica caught my attention.

"_Yes, a movie! Maybe I could whisper something naughty in Mike's ear and then suck on it. No one will be able to see me_," she thought. If only she knew that Mike was currently fantasizing about his X-Box 360 – Hey, at least it wasn't Bella.

Mr. Banner was struggling with the power cords in front of everyone. I grinned at his thoughts of embarrassment when he bent over to retrieve the movie from the bottom of the cart. I smiled a bit bigger when Angela looked up at him and thought, "_Oh gross_."

Mr. Banner stood back up and turned around to face us. His face was beet-red from having bent over and was flustered. "We'll be watching a film on blood typing and cross referencing today. It should last all of today's class period and possibly into tomorrow's lesson as well. It will be on next week's exam, so I suggest you all pay attention and take notes."

At this, the whole class expressed their dislike in their minds. I couldn't help but chuckle at a few people's internal grumbling. People's minds quieted down a bit after Mr. Banner flicked the lights off and pushed play on the VCR.

I was instantly aware of our close proximity in the dark. My right hand was dangling loosely at my side, just inches away from her left thigh. I risked a quick look at Bella before the movie began. She was looking up at the screen that was flickering in the dark with a nervous look on her face while biting her lip. I found it incredibly sexy for a moment, until I realized I would not actually get a chance to speak with her today.

I was still peeking over at her when I caught the faint smell of Bella's arousal. I could hear her breathing becoming a little labored next to me. While smelling this, I could only be reminded that I had seen her underwear. I became painfully aware of just how tight my pants could be when I had a raging hard on. I moved my right hand up into my lap, hoping no one, especially Bella, could see what I was attempting to hide with it.

The smell of her arousal flooded my nose. God, if only I could peek into her mind for one second to see who has her turned on. I hope it's not Mike.

Speak of the devil.

Mike had stopped thinking about his X-Box apparently. He was now imagining Bella at the beach, walking towards him wearing nothing but a skimpy string bikini. Bella suddenly ran into the water and Mike trailed after her. Bella looked back at him over her shoulder laughing while Mike began to catch up to her with his arms outstretched.

I realized I was growling lowly. Why am I so jealous? I don't own her. She doesn't want me. I don't even know if I want her like that really. I just know that I'm intrigued because I can't hear her thoughts. I just want to know who it is that the sudden wave of moisture collecting in her blue underwear is intended for.

Maybe it's that guy Ben who is sitting behind us. I listened in to his thoughts. He was smiling, thinking about Angela who sat next to him. He was wrestling internally on what to do. "_Maybe I should just lean over and ask her to go to the movies. She's so pretty though. She would just probably be polite and say no_."

I smiled when I heard Angela's thoughts. "_Gosh, I wish Ben would look over at me. He's so cute. Maybe I should ask him to go to the movies with me or something. No – he would never be interested in someone like me_."

I snuck another look at Bella. Her head is in between her hands lying on the desk. She has her ankles crossed, and is slowly swinging her legs back and forth under her stool.

Her eyes are closed, I think. Maybe I could just watch her instead of the stupid movie.

I stared at her face for a few moments before I noticed she was peeking over at me from underneath her eyelashes. If I could blush, I would be so red right now. She has just caught me staring at her. I looked back up at the screen and saw that she refocused on the movie as well.

That's not the only reason I would blush right now though. I am hopelessly mystified by her. I am also hopelessly attracted to her.

Someone's thoughts broke through my head. I saw Bella and myself watching the movie inside of my head.

"_Edward_," Bella says as she leans over towards the vision's version of me. She placed her left hand on my forearm which was resting on the table and twisted her far right hand toward my body. She placed her right hand on my visible hard on through my pants.

I had to physically look down to see that her hand was in fact not there. I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I was not hallucinating. I looked back over to Bella to see that she was still watching the movie and swinging her legs. It can't possibly be her having this vision, I can't hear her thoughts.

Quickly, so no one notices, I crane my neck and sweep the class to see who was looking at us from the same perspective of the vision of the two of us.

Everyone seemed to be watching the video except Jessica. She was blatantly staring at Mike's ear and thinking about licking it.

Who would possibly be fantasizing about Bella touching me? I can't pinpoint the thought because they are not speaking. Only Bella is.

"_Edward_," she says again, only this time it's a low breathy sound that comes from her mouth. She still cups my cock and leans over to brush her lips along my throat before looking back up at me.

I couldn't help but watch in awe as the fantasy version of me reached behind Bella's neck to pull her into his mouth. They kiss hungrily as Bella begins to undo the jeans of the other version of me.

I had to grip the lab table. I was watching myself live out one of my own damn fantasies through someone else's head. I'm so glad it's dark. Maybe no one could see that I've pitched a tent in my jeans.

In the vision, I picked up Bella and set her before me on top of the lab table. I noticed there was no one else in the darkened classroom as I trailed kisses down her mouth, jaw, and neck. I was sucking lightly on her earlobe as she moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, scooting herself closer to the other me.

I snapped out of the vision again with the smell of Bella's arousal. It just can't be her projecting this fantasy into my head. I listened intently towards her. I could still see the vision, but I wasn't getting into Bella's head. I mean, she wouldn't be thinking of me this way. Who could be thinking this?

The other version of me was ripping off Bella's shirt by now, running his hands over her neck, down to her naval. Bella was grinding her pelvis into him and her own hands moved up her skirt to rub herself through her panties.

The lights flicked on and the fantasy abruptly stopped.

If the lights stopped it, the person who was thinking it has to be in this class.

This time I intently looked into everyone's mind while looking around the room for the fantasy maker. I went through each two person table, eliminating all of the possible suspects until I reached the table behind mine, where Ben and Angela were gathering their things.

I once again focused on Ben's thoughts. "_I'll ask her in the next class. I don't sit by her in English, but maybe she'll let me walk her there. I should just grab her arm and ask her. Just do it Ben. This is torture – I don't even care if she says no anymore. I just need to ask her already. Yes, I'll stop her in the hall_." Ben rose from the table and walked out of the class with most of the other students who sat in front of me and Bella.

I smiled at Ben, knowing it definitely wasn't him thinking about me and Bella in that way. That only left Bella, which was unlikely considering I couldn't see into her mind, and sweet Angela, who was busy gathering her things, about to leave the classroom.

I noticed Mr. Banner leave the classroom, intent on making it to the bathroom.

I refocused on Angela. Her heartbeat was at a slightly faster beat than it had been at the beginning of class. Maybe she knew Ben was waiting for her in the hall. No – how could she?

She walked toward the exit and glanced back towards me. "_Good luck, Bella_," she thought.

Wait, what? It was Angela! That sweet girl thought about Bella coming onto me? Why?

Bella's arousal was caused by me? Dear lord. I was going to have to walk with my binder in front of me to my next class to hide the obvious bulge in my pants.

I looked back up at the doorway and realized that neither of us had risen from our desk, and that we were the only people left in the class. I could sense that she was looking at me.

"Ummm…" she said.

I looked over at her.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home? Blood kind of makes me queasy."

She's queasy? I cocked my head to the side, confused at her question.

"I'm not feeling so well. I could call my dad to come and get me, but he'd just overreact and take me to the hospital. It would kind of make things worse since they would probably have to draw my blood and all. And anyways, the smell of the antiseptic and alcohol makes me ill also. I think I just need to lie down."

I knew I looked like an idiot gaping over at her. How could I not gape at her though? She's asking for a ride right after I found out that her friend Angela just had a vision or a fantasy of Bella totally hitting on me.

I realized that she was waiting for a reply. "Uh, yeah, sure Bella. I'll give you a lift home if that's what you want."

"Thank you so much Edward. Oh – crap. Charlie, uh, I mean my dad, is working the night shift right now. He's a cop. He's probably at home asleep. He'd either kill me for skipping or I'll wind up at the hospital. Oh well. Never mind – I'll just go to the nurse's office."

"Well," I answered, "won't the nurse's office smell like antiseptics and rubbing alcohol? You'll just be sick all over again."

"I can't think of anywhere else to go and rest. I'll be fine. You're going to be late for your next class. Bye, Edward."

She gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. Other students began to fill their seats for Mr. Banner's last period Biology course.

I immediately rose from my seat to go find Bella. I hoped she hadn't made it to the front office yet. I had to keep a human pace because the bell had still not rung for the last period.

I spotted her across the courtyard, walking painfully slow towards the front office. I caught up to her easily because of her extra slow stride, and my almost too-fast one.

"Bella," I called out just as she reached for the door to the office.

She spun around to face me. "Oh, Edward, umm." She looked down at her feet. "Did I forget something in the classroom?" She looked up at me and I noticed the blush start to creep across her chest, stretching up toward her cheeks.

Why was she embarrassed now? Could she really like me? No, she was just probably embarrassed for getting sick during some stupid movie. But wait, why was she getting aroused during it? I could still smell the scent emanating from between her legs, though it was considerably fainter than it had been when I was sitting so close to her in a closed classroom.

I realized she was waiting for a response again. "So, I was thinking I'd give you that ride."

"But Edward – my dad."

"Yeah. So, I thought maybe you could come over to my house to rest."

Had I just asked Bella to come over to my house? I knew I could control myself around her at school, surrounded by my siblings, but no one would be there to stop me at the house. What is this girl doing to me? I swear she'll be the death of me one way or another.

She looked up at me sheepishly as she considered her response for a moment. Then she bit that damn lip again.

"That sounds good Edward. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Oh yeah. Umm, my mom Esme is out of town visiting some old friends. And my dad is at work. He's a doctor, you know. He would want you to feel better. He'd be glad I offered to look after you."

She smiled up at me. I had sounded so pathetic. I was trying to flirt with her and I sounded like a typical babbling seventeen year old. She definitely was not flirting back either. The poor girl was sick.

"Okay then, lead the way," she said.

Shit – she accepted my offer. Now what?

I smiled back at her and extended my arm, leading her into the parking lot. She smirked at me when we reached my Volvo.

"Should have known," she muttered under her breath.

Hmm. I wonder what that is all about.

"Is something wrong?" I opened the door for her and she turned to face me before getting in the passenger side and sitting down.

"Oh no. I just had always what kind of car you drove. It's really nice. I drive that crappy old red pickup over there," she said as she pointed to her truck.

"I know," I responded. She looked confused at my answer. "You're the new kid, remember? Everyone knows what you drive, where you live, and who your dad is."

She blushed again, looking up at me from her seat. "Oh yeah, I forgot. It's hard being the new person in such a small town. At least when you moved here you had your brothers and sisters with you."

I was surprised she knew that we had been the last new edition to Forks, that is, until she had arrived. But then again, I knew for a fact that we were a constant source of high school gossip, even after all this time. Tyler wasn't the only one fascinated with our adopted sibling relationships during the lunch hour.

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to notice how my brothers and sisters are _together_. That combined with the fact that _it is_ such a small town equal's great gossip for the locals. We were glad to have you move here. Fresh meat and all." I shut her door and walked around to the driver's side. When I got in, I was assaulted with her smell.

I could smell her blood of course, but it was pushed to the back of my mind. Her skin was clean, and held a hint of her floral soap. Her hair smelled like strawberries. How had I not noticed that before? Oh yes, because the smell of her arousal assaulted all of my senses. God – was this just from her earlier daydreams or was this new? It couldn't be new. Why would she be turned on by getting into my car?

No - she's not interested in me. She's probably scared of me. That's why she's blushing and not making eye contact.

I started the car and put it into gear. I'd have to remember to drive slower than normal, not only because she was human, but also because she was feeling ill. I didn't want to cause any motion sickness on top the fact that she was feeling queasy fifteen minutes ago.

I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way out of town. I once again wondered what it was Bella could possibly be thinking about. I could see a thin sheen of sweat beading on her forehead. I slowed down considerably before turning onto the highway.

I should probably ask how she's feeling, but she was looking out of her window, completely ignoring me. I should just drive and keep quiet.

When we arrived at my house a few minutes later, she finally looked over at me and spoke. "You live here?"

"Yeah – my mom loves architecture and design. It's a little over the top if you ask me, but it makes her happy, so…" I trailed off when I looked back at her. She was looking right at me. I had the feeling she wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Great - now she thinks I'm a spoiled rich kid. No wonder she mumbled something about the car. She probably felt stupid when she pointed out her truck to me.

I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for her. She had already opened her door and was getting out by the time I got there though. She was still staring up at the house. I decided to try and change the subject. "So, are you feeling any better? I tried not to drive too fast so I wouldn't upset your stomach. You didn't seem to get any motion sickness looking out the window though."

"Yes, I'm feeling somewhat better. I don't usually get motion sickness. Your car drives really smooth. No one could get motion sickness in this thing."

Great – she was still on that subject. I'd have to change tactics.

"Let's go inside. I'll get you some water and then you can lie down, or take a nap if you want."

"Okay Edward."

I could get used to hearing her speak my name. Wait. I'm doing it again. Dude – she doesn't want me.

I got out of the car and walked around to open her door. She got out and I led her inside. She stopped in the foyer to look up the stairs. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as I turned to close the front door behind me.

"So, where can I lie down?"

Gulp. I hadn't really thought of that.

"Well, umm, you could lie on the couch in the living room if you want," I said, gesturing down the hall.

She grimaced. "I don't know Edward. I'm kind of light headed. I think I need to lie down in a bed."

God, why am I getting so turned on? Just because I saw what it _could_ be like to be kissing and grinding on Bella doesn't mean I'll ever get the opportunity to actually be with her like that.

"Well, you could go up to one of my sister's rooms." I held my breath for her response.

She bit her lip again and looked up at me. "I don't know your sisters. I'm sure they're nice and all, but I'd rather avoid that awkward situation when they got home. Where's your room?"

If my heart still had a beat, it would have stopped with her question.

"Uh, my room?"

She nodded.

"It's – it's upstairs."

She nodded again and started up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Well, are you going to show me where?"

"Sure. Um – all the way at the top."

I followed her up to the third floor and then she turned around to question me with her eyes.

"Last door on the right," I said, answering her unspoken question.

She turned back around and stepped inside of my room. All I could do was follow her in since she hadn't said anything.

I had never brought anyone home before. I was suddenly nervous as to what she thought of my room. I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous tick that I had recently picked up. It had started because I wanted to appear more human in school, but now it was almost second nature to drag my fingers through it when thinking about Bella.

Bella's eyes were taking in my whole room. I had an impressive CD collection that lined a whole wall of shelving, along with a monster book collection, but I also had a few knick knacks that I was nervous for her to see. Of course, she immediately spotted my Boba Fett figurines.

"Oh, I love _Star Wars_," she said as she smiled over at her.

I smiled back at her.

She plopped down on the corner at the foot of my bed as I stayed in the entryway of my room. I was glad Esme had insisted on buying me a bed for this house. I normally didn't have one, not needing it, but she wanted to fully furnish the whole house. That included beds and a never-needed dining room table. I'd have to thank her later.

I looked at her sitting on my bed. This is exactly where I had been picturing her sitting in my recent fantasies. I blinked unnecessarily and once again ran my fingers through my hair. She was looking over at me. Should I leave? Offer her a glass of water? Speak?

"So Edward," she said, breaking the silence. "I like your room. It's not exactly what I thought it would be like, but it's nice."

"What did you think it would be like?" I was floored. She had thought about my room before? When? And why?

"Well, most teenaged boys are typical. X-Box, Play station, DVDs. You know – all the new electronic crap. You do have an excellent stereo. And your CD collection rivals Hastings. But I am surprised at your book collection. Edward Cullen – avid reader. Who knew?"

I laughed. "Yeah well, you're not like all of the teenaged girls around here either, Bella. I mean you're smart and you don't fall all over yourself when it comes to the opposite sex."

She blushed and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

Oh crap – I had insulted her. Or at least embarrassed her. "I'm sorry Bella." She blushed again. "I didn't mean – it's just that I know you've been asked out a couple of times, but I know you turned them down."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Now would be a good time to apologize and leave her alone so she could actually rest.

"Bella," I started, looking down. "I didn't…"

She cut me off. "Edward," she whispered. I looked over at her. She was still sitting on the bed with her eyes clamped shut. "Edward, I'm not interested in those guys. I might be smart, unlike most of the girls we go to school with. But I am like them. I _do_ fall all over myself, but it's not about Mike or any of those other guys who asked me out."

I gaped at her. She still had not opened her eyes, but had unclasped her hands from her lap. Her legs had parted on the corner of the edge of my bed and her hands now rested in between them on the bed.

"What do you mean? You haven't been out with anyone have you?" Why had I even asked? I was only going to get upset if she was going out with someone. I _was_ jealous. Insanely jealous. I wanted Bella all to myself, but I just knew she could never want me in the same way.

She looked up at me and a strange expression crossed her face. Her eyes were wide and she looked ill again. "No Edward, I haven't been out with anyone. Have you?"

She looked anxious. She bit her lip waiting for my response.

"No Bella. I'm not seeing anyone," I said, casting my eyes down to the floor.

_All I see is you. You're sitting on my bed and I'm dying over here. Can't you see that?_

"Edward," she whispered, closing her eyes once more. I looked up at her. "I only fall apart at the thought of you," she said, rubbing her hands up her legs, toward the hem of her skirt.

I stood there like and idiot just staring at her. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. I simply could not think.

Her left hand stopped at the hem of her skirt, but her right hand continued to travel upwards, dragging her skirt up with it. She bit her lower lip once again and I was enthralled at the sight of the midnight blue lace panties I had caught a small glimpse of earlier.

Her breathing had picked up. Her heartbeat accelerated dramatically. I had yet to resume breathing.

Time stood still. She had just confessed to the fact that she _did_ think about me the same way I thought about her. I should say something. I should move. I should respond and let her know I felt the same way.

Her hand had made it up to her right inner thigh. "Edward," she whispered again. "I've been thinking about you for weeks." She began to breathe through her mouth as her hand finally made its way up to her underwear. Her eyes fluttered beneath her closed lids as she touched herself through the lace. "I've thought of being here in your bed before. Please come here."

I sucked in a gulp of air, breathing in the scent of her arousal. I could see that the lace of her underwear was now soaked through. I didn't even realize I had been waking towards her until my knees hit the bed frame in front of me. I was standing in between her legs.

I sunk to the ground on my knees and slowly reached out to her legs with my trembling hands. I knew my touch would be cool on her overheated skin.

She gasped as my hands made contact with her knees. I slowly dragged my hands up to where meet hers. Goose bumps broke out along her legs where our skin had touched. I grabbed the waistband of the lacy underwear I had been thinking about for the last hour and inched them down her legs, moving her own hand out of the way as I removed them. The heavy scent of her arousal flooded the room, intoxicating me.

She slowly lied back on to the bed behind her, keeping her legs draped over the sides of the foot of the bed. This caused her skirt to ride up around her waist. I looked up to gauge the reaction of her sudden exposure to me. She had not opened her eyes. Her hands were gripping the hem of her t-shirt. She was gathering a ball of the cotton fabric in her right fist, clasping and releasing it with her white knuckles. With her left hand, she inched up from the hem of her shirt to skim over her breasts.

I could have sat there transfixed by her actions, but I just couldn't wait any longer to taste the source of the sweet smell that hung heavily in the air. I leaned forward slowly and dragged my tongue from her slit upwards. Bella gasped for air. Her body arched to press herself closer to me. Her legs snapped closed, burying my head between them. Her legs were now draped over my shoulders.

I was glad she wanted me to continue, but her want for me could no longer compare to the desire I had to taste her again. She tasted better than I could have imagined. I lapped at her eagerly, needing to devour the very essence of all things that attracted me to Bella. I could feel the heat rolling off of her body in waves. A low moan escaped her lips, adding fuel to my desire for her.

I felt the vibrations of her body shaking on the sides of my face and on my shoulders. She was now clenching and unclenching her thighs around my neck, trying to increase our contact. I pulled my face back away from her as much as she would allow. I snaked my hands up underneath my chin to spread her legs once again over the corner of the bed.

Her heartbeat increased dramatically and she held her breath. I slid my hands up her thighs, causing a fresh batch of goose bumps to appear. I looked up at her face and was shocked to see that her eyes had finally opened. Her face was flushed with blood. Her hair was spread out underneath her and her hands were still clenched in tight fists at her sides. She was still not breathing.

"You need to breathe, Bella."

She blinked heavily and let out the breath she had been holding. Her lips parted but no sound came out. Her lips were mesmerizing. I was lost to her. I never wanted her to leave.

"I don't ever want you to leave my bed, Bella. I've wanted you here too. I've wanted to taste you."

Her breathing picked up again. I kept my eyes locked on hers and once again dipped my tongue out to lap at her. I made sure not to put too much pressure on her petite fragile frame with my hands or my tongue, but I couldn't help to flick my tongue over her swollen and throbbing clit a bit faster than I probably should have. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she started panting.

She bucked her hips toward my face. I knew what she wanted so I moved my hands up to her folds and spread them apart with my fingers. I thrust my tongue inside of her. I groaned into the source of her sweet taste, sending a vibration down my tongue. She moaned loudly and moved herself so that my tongue was darting in and out of her opening. I moved one hand up to her flat stomach and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"I've only just started Bella. I'm going to give you what you want."

She sank back down onto the bed and started to close her legs around me once more. I pushed them apart again before I moved my fingers back up to her lower lips. I flicked the very tip of my tongue over her clit and she gasped.

"Oh Edward," she said lowly.

I smiled into her center and picked up my pace once again. I could tell that her body was begging for its release. Her thigh muscles were straining against my forearms and I could see her small chest heaving up and down, sucking in deep volumes of air. Her stomach was tight as well, as if she were straining the muscle to increase the sensations in her lower body.

While still flicking my tongue across the tight little bundle of nerves, I pushed my right middle finger up inside of her, curling it slightly until I found a smooth wall of tissue inside of her. I began to curl my finger around her inner wall, stroking the smooth tissue with my fingertip. Her thighs and stomach flexed even more while she reached down to grab two fistfuls of my hair. I didn't dare stop or deviate from my current position. I kept a steady pace with my tongue and finger until her outer muscles relaxed while her inner walls clinched around my finger. She pushed herself down on my tongue, so I swept my entire tongue over her dripping folds and clit. I curled my finger inside of her once more before removing it. She was lying completely still, except for her deep breathing. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly. I dipped back down and placed a small kiss between her legs.

She inhaled deeply and said, "Edward, I need you."

I stood up a little too quickly. I was glad she still had her eyes closed. I looked down and was met with the most gorgeous sight. Bella was still laid back on the edge of my bed, her skirt up around her waist. Her hair was fanned out beneath her and she was biting her lower lip again.

"I need you too," I said as I leaned down to retrieve her lip and pull it in between my own. I put my right arm around her waist and my right knee between her legs to push her up the bed with me. I crawled up the bed with her, placing myself in between her thighs, and hovered over her. I laid her out in the center of the bed, and placed her head on my pillow.

She was kissing me hungrily and moving her arms up and down my back. My whole body felt like it was alive once again. I was breathing heavily into her mouth while kissing her, even though I had no need for air. I just couldn't get enough of her. She smelled wonderful and her lips tasted so sweet I thought I was surely in heaven. No one could compare to her in this moment. I needed to be closer to her – as close as possible.

"I need to be inside of you Bella. Please let me get inside of you."

Shit! I was going to scare her off. I don't think I could live if she left now. I needed her as much as I needed blood. No – I needed her more than I needed blood. I couldn't fathom existing without her now that I had her here.

She looked up at me, my own pained expression reflecting back at me through her eyes. "I want you inside of me Edward."

Our eyes locked and I knew I was lost to her forever. She reached up to unbutton my shirt. I simply looked down at her. She smiled at me as she reached the last button. I held myself with one arm at a time to shrug out of my shirt. I threw it onto the floor. I reached over to drag her skirt over her hips and down her legs, and threw it on top of my discarded shirt. She bit her lip once again as her eyes and hands raked over my chest, stopping at the waistband of my jeans. I knew I needed to see all of her before I took my jeans off though. I reached down to the hem of her t-shirt and drug it up her torso. She propped herself up on one elbow so I could help drag it over her head to get it off.

My mouth hung open when I looked back down at her. She had on a lace trimmed blue bra that matched the underwear that were laying on the floor, and nothing else. A deep red blush began to form on her chest, moving up over neck and stopping on the apples of her cheeks. She moved to cover herself and I pushed her hands back to the bed.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She arched up slightly and reached a hand behind her to unclasp her bra. Then she slid it down her shoulders slowly before tossing it into the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. She bit her lip, pulled her left knee towards my hips, and looked up at me shyly through her eyelashes.

I actually felt weak for the first time since being turned. "I have to have you right now Bella," I said as I reached down to free myself of my jeans. I rocked back onto my knees and starting undoing the button.

"I want to do that. Here, let me," she said as she undid my zipper and pushed my pants down over my hips. I toed my shoes and socks off and wriggled out of my pants. Now there was only one piece of fabric between her and where I was aching to be touched by her. I needed to control myself and remember that I could not just rip off the offending garment. A low growl built in my chest as her thumbs hooked in the waistband of my boxers. I quickly quieted myself when she looked up into my eyes.

She pulled down my boxers while still looking up at me. "Please Edward. Please, I need you now."

I leaned back down over her, positioning myself between her thighs once more. My chest made contact with hers, and her nipples instantly became erect against the coolness of my skin. She bucked up towards me, grazing my tip with her slick folds. I closed my eyes tightly at the sensation. I needed to stay in control or else I could hurt her. I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes again.

"You said you would give me what I wanted Edward." She bucked up towards me again. "Are you going to…"

I stopped her pleading by sliding into her wetness slowly. She held her breath and closed her eyes. "Is this what you wanted?" Her head propped back and I could see the pulse point throbbing in her neck. I didn't need her blood. I needed her body.

Her breath gushed out when I thrust into her again. "God," I growled. "Bella, you are so warm. I can't believe how unbelievable it feels to be inside of you. You're so tight. I don't ever want to stop. I need you."

I needed her more than anything. I couldn't think beyond how amazing she felt beneath me – how amazing her walls felt tightly wrapped around me.

"I don't want you to stop. Don't ever stop. Take me, Edward. Fuck me."

If I could die from pleasure, I'd have keeled over at the combination of her moaning my name and the sensation of being inside of her. Her legs bent up to wrap around my back where she crossed her ankles behind me, causing me to penetrate her more deeply.

"Faster," she whimpered. "Deeper."

"I'll give you anything Bella," I said as I continued pumping into her. "Tell me what you want. Say it."

A sudden gush of warm liquid trickled down from deep inside of her, coating my cock. Her walls began to tighten around me and her liquid made it easier for me to push all the way up into her.

"Oh God! God yes," Bella screamed into my chest.

"It's not God that's making you come Bella, only I can make you come."

Her eyes flew open and locked onto my face.

"That's right Bella." Her body shuddered underneath mine. "Come for me. Come for me hard."

I felt her break apart beneath me. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets involuntarily and her mouth hung open. Her inner muscles clenched so tightly that I was pushed out of her. I thrust back into her while she was still shaking.

"Oh Edward," she moaned beneath me.

At this, I fell over the edge, finally reaching my climax, and released inside of her. I was throbbing inside of her, but continued to pump into her until she had milked me dry.

When she unlocked her ankles behind my back, I pulled out of her and flipped us over so that she was now lying on my stomach, and I was on my back. I trailed my hands up the back of her smooth thighs, up over her ass and then back down again. I could feel the goose bumps forming under my finger tips.

We laid there quietly, listening to each others breathing slowly return to a normal pace.

I knew I should say something to her, but I couldn't arrange the words in my head.

"Edward," she said into my chest. I could feel the heat of her blush creep into her cheeks.

"What is it, Bella?" I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable here. I wanted her to stay forever.

"Never mind. It's too embarrassing." I could feel her lips curl into a smile.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You can tell me anything. I told you, I'll do whatever you want," I said, trying to soothe her.

"It's just that, umm, I wasn't really sick. I was hoping we could just spend some time together. We don't ever really get any time to talk in class, you know?"

Man, could she read _my_ mind? I was getting embarrassed at the thought. I hope I had not messed anything up by literally attacking her as soon as I got her into my room and onto my bed.

"I've been thinking the same thing Bella. I've been wanting to, umm, get to know you better." The bumbling seventeen year old idiot version of me was back.

"Me too," she said sheepishly.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought that popped in my head. "So you think you're going to be okay tomorrow in Biology? I don't think the movie was over yet."

I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me. "I don't know Edward. I might need to come and lie down in your bed again."

"Whatever you need, Bella."

**A/N: Gosh guys! I'm so excited that so many of you not only read my first story, but actually added it to your Favorites. I'm floored that so many of you actually put me on your Author Alerts and Favorite Author. You guys are the best. I got a bunch of hits on **_**Shampoo**_**. I'm hoping this one gets more! I forgot to tell you last time, but I learned my lesson Please REVIEW! It makes my head swell, and gives me inspiration to actually write more of this stuff! You guys totally rock!**


End file.
